Enterprise database systems store vast amounts of data received from one or more different sources. This data is typically stored in records of relational database tables. The records may be subjected to various types of processing in order to standardize, verify and/or complete the data contained therein.
Typically, address data is processed by matching the address data to reference data and then correcting errors in the address data based on matched reference data. In some examples, matching address data to reference data involves multiple chained lookups. For instance, the country of the address data is identified, and then the consistency of the city, region and postal code is verified. The latter verification may include, for example, determining whether the values Chicago, Ill. and 60612 correlate with one another. After this verification, it is determined whether the specified street is located in the city, and whether the specified house number is valid on the specified street.
The record is flagged for post-processing if any of the above determinations fail. Post-processing typically consists of manual review and correction of flagged records. In some scenarios, the number of flagged records is in the thousands and the resulting post-processing is therefore extremely time- and labor-intensive.